1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to low insertion force electrical connectors for flat-type cable assemblies, and in particular to such assemblies having components which are reciprocably actuable to terminate a conductor therein.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
European Patent application No. 0,111,144 filed Dec. 12, 1983 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses a low insertion force connector for terminating a flat flexible cable inserted therein. The connector includes a terminal having an upstanding resilient arm member with a contact portion adjacent its free end. A dielectric support wall extending generally parallel to the terminal arm provides a support surface immediately opposite the terminal contact surface. A flat flexible cable inserted between the support and contact surfaces causes deflection of the resilient arm, thereby generating a bias force maintaining a contact pressure between the terminal contact surface and the flat flexible cable conductor.
European Patent Application No. 0,099,680 filed Jan. 7, 1983 describes a similar low insertion force connector having an improved reciprocable terminating arrangement. The connector includes an upstanding resilient terminal arm having a contact surface. A reciprocal cover with a downwardly depending tongue-like actuator member is mounted to the connector so as to be movable between an upper open position and a lower terminated position. While the cover is in its upper open position, a flat flexible cable is inserted in the connector arrangement so as to overly the terminal arm contact surface. At this time, there is no bias force imparted to the contact surface, and the cable is inserted freely into the connector arrangement. After the cable is inserted in the connector, the cover is depressed, bringing the actuator member in contact with that portion of the cable located immediately adjacent the terminal contact surface. The terminal arm is thereby deflected, imparting a contact pressure bias force to the terminal contact surface. Any frictional forces generated by the connector actuation are located between the reverse, noncontacting, side of the flat flexible cable and the actuator member.
Connector part numbers 5597 and 5598 offered for sale by the assignee of the present invention provide a further improvement over the last-mentioned connector. These connector parts include a reciprocable actuator cover having a rectangular-shaped slot through which the flat flexible cable is inserted while the cover is in its upper open position. Insertion forces and bending of the flat flexible cable are reduced, due to improved alignment between the cover aperture and the terminal. The terminal configuration includes coplanar spaced-apart arm portions, one of which carries the contact surface, and the other of which is supported against the housing wall. This terminal arrangement affords improved control over contact pressures, and provides higher contact pressures while eliminating bending stress in the outer housing wall.
Heretofore, termination of a flat flexible cable in the above-described connector arrangements requires manual insertion of a free cable end in the connector, followed by depression of the connector cover so as to actuate the cable termination. Such techniques are labor intensive, resulting in a reduced volume output.